Wayward Souls
by idealrain
Summary: Based on the spoiler that Victor isn't happy when Maggie lets Chloe move in. A slightly more realistic moment. I don't own Days or its' characters.
1. Chapter 1

Wayward Souls

Based on the spoiler that Victor isn't happy when Maggie lets Chloe move in. A slightly more realistic moment. I don't own Days or its' characters.

"Victor. I know. Victor…" Maggie groaned. Julie raised her eyebrow. "You're being unreasonable. No, I don't consider…Victor…I'll talk you later…yes I love you, too…no not that much."

"Trouble in paradise?" Julie asked.

"Victor's a jackass."

"Yes. But you knew that before you decided to date him."

"Well, yes. I don't need this. All I need is…" Maggie trailed off.

"Is Ciara and Theo to be safe."

"Yeah but I need to do is to talk to Victor. Although we aren't talking now."

"Maggie, do you even like Chloe?" Julie asked.

Maggie stared at her friend for a moment. "You know, I actually don't. I don't even know why I'm doing this. She jerked Lucas around with Daniel and then she did the same thing with Phillip to Daniel. I really don't like Chloe."

"O.k."

"Why am I letting the girl who cheated on Lucas live with me? Oh, and Melanie's ticked off at me, too. Julie, why am I doing this?"

"Ah, because you're the rescuer of wayward souls, teenage girls and mustachioed rogues. You need to rescue people. It's a compulsion of yours, probably tying into the alcoholism" Julie stated.

"No," Maggie scoffed.

"Ah, example number one, Marty Hansen."

"Hmmm, well, that one turned out well," Maggie smiled at the memory.

"It did and I thank Uncle Mickey everyday for bring you into my life. Lucas?"

"Needed someone so the Hortons wouldn't eat him alive. And with Bill and Kate as parents, he didn't know unconditional love."

"And his Aunt Maggie favors him to the point of sending chocolate once a month," Julie said.

"You can't get Milky Ways or Three Musketeers in Hong Kong. It's impossible."

"Right. Lucas Horton- he can run a whole Titan office but when deny his chocolate…"

"O.k. I favor Lucas. So what? That doesn't prove anything," Maggie said.

"Mia and Melanie…."

"Needed a roof over their heads."

"Fine. But Chloe is a thirty-one year old woman who made bad choices. You don't need to rescue her from anything. She has a mother and you were finally getting a life, which including romance. Maggie, do you even remember sex?" Julie asked.

"Julie…"Maggie flushed.

"Sex's pretty wonderful. You really should try it."

"Mmmm." Maggie chuckled.

"Wasn't the point of you moving back to your house so you could be independent? No one to answer to, no one to cook for, no one to tell if you decided to sleep with Victor…"

"Yeah."

"Honey, you kind of blew that thought when you invited a depressed, suicidal, opera diva to live here. Why would you do that?"

"I want to knock Victor down a peg," Maggie admitted.

"Why?" Julie was surprised.

"He always calls my bluff and the fact he wanted to define us…."

"Oh, poor Maggie. Her boyfriend wanted to make sure his girlfriend was in the same relationship he was and that made her uncomfortable."

"Julie…." Maggie groaned.

"Maggie, do you want to date Victor?" Julie asked seriously.

"Yes, of course, I want to date Victor!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Then throw Chloe out and date Victor! You make everything so complicated."

"She has nowhere else to go."

Julie rolled her eyes. "Have you considered Grandma's old apartment? Nathan moved out. If you want to help Chloe, you could help her without living with the woman."

"Julie, you're a genius!"

"A very neglected one," Julie smiled.

"What do I do about Victor?" Maggie asked.

"Talking is very underrating in these situations. So is just sleeping with the man," Julie said, with a wicked smile.

"Julie!"


	2. Chapter 2

"A Mrs. Williams for you, sir," Henderson said.

"Show her in." Victor read his papers. "Any news on the kids?"

"Not unless you know something new. Look, Victor, we have always maintained a peaceful co-existence, right? We share grandkids, we have worked on various charities together, even dated once or twice…"

"What do you want, Julie?" Victor asked, suspiciously.

"I'm just pointing out it would not benefit you to kill me after I tell you my thoughts."

Victor rolled his eyes. "Fine. I promise not to kill you. O.k.? What is it?"

"You need to ease up on Maggie about, well, everything. But especially Chloe."

"Julie…"

"I know. I know what she did to your family. I would want to kill her too. But Victor, remember the Claire situation?" Julie said.

"That was different," Victor grumbled.

"Ah, yes, because when the paternity of Claire was secret it benefited your family. I don't know the details but I do know Maggie is really relating to Chloe right now. Has she told you about Janice?"

"Oh…." Victor sighed, realizing his mistake.

"Victor, she still mourns that little girl. Janice was the cause of her drinking and now Maggie sees Chloe in a similar situation…."

"And I'm a jackass for not realizing this."

"Well, yeah, pretty much. I'm not making excuses for Maggie or Chloe but life would be easier if you realize Maggie isn't saving Chloe, she's trying to save herself for Janice," Julie said.

"Thank you for telling me this."

"You know, she's miserable without you. You could be the bigger person and call her."

Victor smiled. "I'll take that under advisement."

"I don't mind you dating my best friend. I mind you doing it so badly," Julie said.

"Hey! We went to dinner, to the movies. What more do you want? She won't let me take her to Paris."

"Talk to her. I'm off. "

"Bye, Julie." Victor said.

He had some thinking to do.

* * *

><p>Maggie was baking brownies when her phone rang.<p>

"Hello?"

"I'm a jackass."

Maggie laughed. "Yeah, well, you're my jackass. Hi."

"We need to talk. Do you want to come over?"

"O.k. Let me finish baking this pan of brownies and I'll come over," Maggie said.

"Brownies?" Victor asked.

Maggie blushed. "I bake when I'm stressed."

"So there are brownies."

"There are brownies. Should I bring some over?"

"Yes. I think brownies will help."

"I'll see you soon," Maggie said.

"Yes."

"Victor?" Maggie walked into the living room. "Where is everyone?"

"Ah, Melanie and Brady went to a movie and I gave Henderson the night off. So we're alone," Victor said.

"Barring the fact Kate keeps waltzing in here like she owns the place, or Brady and Melanie coming back or Bo…"

"Maggie, we're alone. Can we talk before people come back?" Victor asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give you that stupid ultimatum. I don't even want to live with Chloe and I know she was horrible to your family…" Maggie started to say.

"I shouldn't have taunted her. There's something about being gracious in winning," Victor said.

"I thought I lost you," Maggie whispered.

"Oh, honey…" Victor gathered his girlfriend in his arms, "I didn't mean it when I said her or me. I was an idiot. You know I'm an idiot."

"Well, yeah. But I think Chloe should move out. It's so awkward to date when you have roommates," Maggie said, snuggling into Victor's arms.

"Are we still dating?"

"Ah, perhaps we should just fool around for now. The dating thing seems to trip us up," Maggie said.

"By fool around, you mean…"

Maggie kissed Victor. Victor smiled and pinned Maggie to the couch.

"I think I shouldn't have to define fool around," Maggie giggled.

"Ah, remind me…" Victor kissed the redhead.

* * *

><p>"Brady, that was the worst movie." Melanie got out of the car.<p>

"I liked it. You don't hear much about Mary Surratt," Brady said.

"I wonder why. She was…Why is Maggie's car here?"

"Maybe she's here to see you."

"She would've called me. I wonder if something happen to Ciara…" Melanie wandered into the living room, turning on the light. The two inhabitants of the room groaned. "Oh! I'm so sorry. Hi, Maggie."

Blushing, Maggie buried her head in Victor's shoulder. "Hi, sweetie."

"Victor."

"Melanie. How was the movie?"

"Fine. How was…whatever you are doing?" Melanie just stared at the couple.

"Fine," Victor smirked.

"Maggie. Granddad," Brady nodded.

"Brady," Victor said.

"I assume no new news on Ciara?" Brady said.

"None," Victor said.

"Ah, well, o.k. We'll leave you alone. Good to see you, Maggie. Do you want the light off?" Brady said.

" Ah. Yeah. Bye, Brady, Melanie." Maggie mumbled.

"So they are together?" Melanie asked.

"At least, for the moment," Brady chuckled.

"That was embarrassing," Melanie laughed.

"Kind of like walking in on your parents," Brady said.

* * *

><p>"Victor, as I love this couch, do you have a bedroom with a locking door? We keep getting interrupted," Maggie laughed.<p>

"I do. Maggie…" Victor kissed his girlfriend," We need to get some things."

"What?" Maggie looked blank.

"I wasn't planning on having sex today, if you want to have sex," Victor said, rubbing Maggie's back.

"Ah. I don't suppose asking Brady for a condom would be a comfortable situation," Maggie giggled.

"I don't see that happen, smartass. I'll buy you ice cream to go with the brownies."

"You're adorable," Maggie smiled.

"And you're still a 10."


	3. Chapter 3

~This chapter gets a little racy~

"Are you sure?" Victor asked as he kissed his girlfriend.

Maggie smiled. "I love you. And I want this. Oh, you have no idea how many times I have woke up from a dream and have been tempted to call you."

"Really?" Victor smirked.

"Mmm-mmm. One where we were in a hotel room with a Parisian view, although I don't think we got out of the hotel room…."

"Oh?" Victor started to nibble on Maggie's neck.

"There was a whirlpool and you…" Maggie rolled over onto Victor, "Before we actually start anything more, did you lock the door?"

"Of course, and there's condoms and lube in the nightstand."

"O.k. We're really going to do this?" Maggie asked.

"Well, at this point, you would be the cruelest person in the world if we stop," Victor groaned.

Maggie laughed and kissed Victor.

"Ah…just a little to the left, let me, oh…" Maggie sighed, as Victor gently entered her.

"Are you o.k.?" Victor asked.

"Ah. Mmm-mmm. It just has been a while," Maggie laughed as she felt Victor in her.

"I don't want to hurt you…" Victor kissed Maggie.

"I trust you." Maggie smiled.

"I know. I'm lucky," Victor traced Maggie's freckles with his tongue.

"Ah." Maggie closed her eyes as her peak started to build.

"Maggie, are you o.k.?"

"Uh-uh."

"Honey…." Victor started to talk.

"Victor, just let me….mmm, oh….ah, good…." Maggie relaxed onto Victor's body. Victor looked at his lover.

"Well, that's great for you but I'm a little uncomfortable here," Victor said.

Maggie realized that Victor was still hard. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry. Let me help you."

"I'm so close…" Victor said.

"What do you need?"

"Just you."

Victor flipped Maggie over and kissed her. Maggie laughed. The phone rang.

"No…" Victor groaned.

"It might be the kids. You need to answer it," Maggie said.

"Hello?"

"If that's Kate, I'll kill her," Maggie mumbled into Victor's chest. Victor laughed.

"I'm sorry, what? I got distracted," Victor said into the phone.

" It's Julie Williams. Is Maggie there?" Julie asked at the other end, surprised to hear Maggie's voice.

"Yes, she is. Do you need to talk to her?"

"Ah, I just wanted to let you know Rafe found Ciara and Theo. I'll let you get back to whatever," Julie bit back a laugh.

"Oh, that's great news. I'll tell Maggie."

"Thanks."

" Ah, they found the kids."

"Good." Maggie smiled.

"Now where were we?" Victor grinned down at Maggie.

"Mmm…."

* * *

><p>"You know, Julie was right," Maggie said as Victor kissed the freckles on her shoulder.<p>

"About what?"

"Sex is excellent," Maggie proclaimed.

"I agree. We should have it more often." Victor kissed Maggie, only to be interrupted by Maggie's cell phone, "If it's Julie, tell her you're being ravished by your boyfriend."

"Hello? If this is Julie, Victor's going-" Maggie laughed.

"What are you doing with Victor?" Jennifer asked.

"Ah, Jennifer. We were just, oh, " Maggie glanced at Victor, "you know, talking." Victor laughed.

"Shhhh…" Maggie leaned over and kissed Victor.

"Ah. Well, I just wanted to let you know that the kids are o.k.," Jennifer said.

"I know. Julie called. But Jen, I'm kind of in the middle of something right now," Maggie said, as Victor started to kissed her breast. Maggie covered her phone, "Stop it."

"I'm not doing anything," Victor said, innocently, playing with a breast. Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Victor! Stop it, now!" Maggie hissed, covering the phone.

"Fine," Victor pouted.

"Oh. _Oh._ Aunt Maggie, I'm so sorry," Jennifer was horrified.

"Um, it's fine, Jennifer. What do you need?" Maggie laughed.

"I just wanted to tell you that we're having dinner at Bo and Hope's at six."

"That's in, what, two hours?" Maggie rolled over to look the clock, causing Victor to groan. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Damn your incredible beauty," Victor said. Maggie looked at him and stifled a laugh. Again? She mouthed. Victor shrugged and kissed her neck.

"Yeah. Can you come…." Jennifer winced at her wording.

"I think we can be there," Maggie laughed.

"Yeah, o.k. see you there," Jennifer hung up the phone, blushing.

"Jen, what's wrong?" Hope was alarmed about how red her cousin got.

"Um, Aunt Maggie and Victor made up."

"That's good, right?" Bo asked.

"Not if you interrupt them," Jennifer said.

Hope raised an eyebrow. "You mean…"

"You asked Maggie if she could come. I wonder if Victor asked her the same thing," Bo snickered.

Jennifer groaned.

"They are co-" Jennifer winced at her word choice, "joining us for dinner. I have to face them."

"I'm sure Aunt Maggie is just as embarrassed as you are," Hope said.

Jennifer groaned again. "I'll just never look Aunt Maggie in the face again."

"Perfectly reasonable plan," Hope agreed. Bo just laughed.


End file.
